


Won't You Tell It To Somebody Who Cares?

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Set post season 6. Prompt:untruth. Cristina visits.





	Won't You Tell It To Somebody Who Cares?

Some days he thinks that if one more person touches him, asks him how he's doing, stares at him like he's fragile.

Broken. In need of their pity...

Some days it's all he can do not to scream.

Thankfully, Cristina does none of those things. In fact, she barely looks at him. And the one time he asks her _why?_ she rolls her eyes and drops the chart she is holding into her lap and sighs.

“Because Meredith said I have to...”

He doesn't think he believes her.

But she does none of those things and so he doesn't care.


End file.
